pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Phinbella v.s. Hamibella
Part 1. How did the things change for 10 years? Phineas and Ferb, and everyone else has graduated college, even the new characters-Hamilton Hague, Howard Hague, Ahmet and Abel. Phineas has made the Flynn Co. in Danville Downtown, which became a big company in the future. For his headquarter, Phineas bought Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated from Dr. Doofenshmirtz and rebuilt the building into a much better one. But, the sad thing is that the real Phineas is already killed by David, his cousin, who also tookover his status(he still had Phineas' memory to disguise himself). However, Dr. Doofenshmirtz used a building in the west of Danville downtown. Also, he changed the company into a construction company, so the name is, 'Doofenshmirtz Building Incorporated'! Ferb Fletcher became a mechanics expert in the Flynn Co.(He got a job there). Isabella Garcia-Shapiro became a model, which is not a really good job, according to Phineas. Baljeet Rai, who is know as Baljeet, has became a famous mathemedician in Israel(He moved to Israel). In the Hague Family, Hamilton Hague, who is an embassador of the Benerux Republic(Netherland, Belgium and Luxemburg has united), has led to the form of a new superpower-The United Western Europe. Howard Hague just inherited some of the world's top automobile, industrial companies-from his father. Some of them also went to Hamiton, too. However, after Roger Doofenshmritz, Heather Hague, who is the sister of Hamilton Hague and Howard Hague, became the mayor of Danville. She directly changed the name of the city into 'New Hague', because after 10 years, Danville just looked like the things at The Hague. New Hague, which was near the Pacific ocean and the Kermillian River, now has became a challenge of the states by the Pacific against New York, which was by the Atlantic ocean. Heather has changed New Hague into a much better place to live. Ahmet went back to Turkey and became a professor, and Abel also went back to Israel and became a famous mathemedician like Baljeet and started to work together. However, even in that period, Isabella liked Phineas, just like 10 years ago. Ferb, Buford and Baljeet was already off from Isabella for a very long time. So, there were two candidates left for Isabella to choose finally-Phineas Flynn or Hamilton Hague. This is now the beginning of a new era of the battles between Phineas Flynn, who has became a scientist, and Hamilton Hague, who is a political, economic heavyweight. Hamilton Hague thought, 'Hmm... Isabella's mind would probably turn to Phineas... There must be a way...', because he wasn't as great as Phineas, to Isabella. He also thought, 'Hmm... I wonder what happened to Aburie Aleno...' Aburie Aleno was still in the Netherlands, or the United Western Europe, I say. She was still waiting for Howard or Hamilton Hague, both childhood friends and first loves, which only comes to Aburie. Hamilton Hague has re-assembled the Dutch Army(The SIOA has changed to the Dutch Army with the support of the United Western Europe). The headquarter was still there, but much modernized. It was another beginning of Hamilton Hague's new plan on stopping 'Phinbella. Well, he also liked Aburie, who was a childhood girlfriend from Netherland, but he had a gigantic crush in Isabella Garcia-Shapiro and liked Isabella more than Aburie, since he was more in New Hague than the Netherlands. Instead, Howard started to like Aburie. Hamilton tried to make a new form-Hamibella. Anyway, Hamilton Hague gathered the troops and tried a new plan-to takeover Ferb and the Fireside Girls. Part 2. The Day of the Two Plans However, both Hamilton and Howard didn't recognize that there was someone hiding near them-not Phineas, but it was Buford. Buford was also liking Isabella even on that time. Buford was evilized since Dr. Doofenshmirtz has adopted him and raised as the next ruler. Buford asked Dr. Doofenshmirtz, 'Well, sir, how do I make a 'Disbehavior-inator?' Then, Dr. Doofenshmriz says, 'Well, Buford, I have made this thing. This is the minimax-version of the disbehavior-inator. Here you go.' Then, Buford received the disbehavior-inator. He put it in his room and aimed to Phineas, in his house. However, in exactly that moment, Phineas said to Ferb, 'Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today! Let's make my convertible better!' In that moment, Isabella came to Phineas' backyard and said, 'Hi, Phineas! Whatchu' doin'?' Then, Buford shot the disbehavior-inator to Phineas. Then, Phineas shouted, 'F*** you, you Bell at the church! Why do you need to care? Ah, I said that you were pretty, didn't I? Ha! That's a lie! Your face looks more like a but! So get out of my way!' After that heartbreaking word from Phineas, Isabella ran back to her house, crying. Then, by Buford's accident, the disbehavior-inator was destroyed and shot the last laser to Phineas. Phineas came back to normal. Phineas said, 'What did I just say?' Then, he shouted to Isabella, 'Isabella! I'm sorry!' But, Isabella ignored. She thought, 'How could he say that to me? I always loved Phineas, but how could he pay back this way? This is so un-romantic!' Then, she said, 'Curse you, Phineas!' At Buford's house, Buford was laughing, 'Hahahahahaha! Plan A-1 ended! Now, time for Plan A-2!' The plan A-2 was to takeover Isabella from Phineas, make her love Buford and proceed to the Plan A-3. The plan A-3 was to marry her, of course. However, at the Dutch Army headquarter, Hamilton was also at devising a plan. A plan to break Phinbella and make a new form of love-Hamibella. With the Dutch Army Generals(DAGs), Hamilton could devise a plan to stop the couple in the fair tomorrow. While Buford used his evil power, Hamilton was going to use his power of controlling the Army, Navy, the Air Force, the Special Strike Troops(SST) and the Secret Agent Troops(SAT) of the Dutch Army, which was entirely under his control. However, Buford didn't recognize the fact that the half of the last light has got to Isabella. When she was just heading to the porch, Isabella was shot by the laser. At the same time, Phineas came. Phineas said, 'I'm sorry for saying such a horrible word, Isabella. I... I was being the opposite that time... So, for aplogy, would you wanna go to the newly opened Superior Theme Park(STP) tomorrow?' Then, Isabella said, 'Well... Okay......?' Hamilton's plan was perfectly working. Even though Hamilton was in downtown, Howard was in the house, which is next to Isabella's. Therefore, Hamilton could know that the plan's perfectly working based on the reports and the video that Howard was sending to the Dutch Army Headquarters. Hamilton said at the headquarters, 'Plan A cleared. Now let's proceed to Plan B. Prepare everything needed for Plan B, like facilities, defence trucks, or something like that. Ah, the ship is waiting in the Pacific ocean, right? Then, command them to stay there.' All the DAGs replied, 'Yes, sir!' Part 3. The date The next day, it was the date day at the fair. Buford's plan was completely spoiled. Instead, Hamiton's plan was working perfectly. Phineas went to the Googolplex mall, where Isabella was shopping with Emily, one of her best friends that time. When Phineas got to the Googolplex mall, Phineas said, 'Well, hi Isabella! Whatchu doin'?' Then, Isabella said, 'Just waiting for you. I'm ready for the fair...' However, Hamilton at the Silver-colored Bentley(Specially Premium for the reason of mission command and chasing) behind said, 'Okay, guys! Now, plan 'Phinbella Bust' begins! Start the plan!' As fast as he said, the SST and SAT agents fastly got into the defence truck and started to go downtown. SST chief Baljeet Rai said, 'C'mon guys! We need to continue!' At the same time, Phineas and Isabella arrived at the theme park. Phineas parked the car and directly caught up with Isabella. Phineas and Isabella went to the water ride first, which Phineas and Ferb didn't make yet. A few minutes later, the SST and SAT Agents arrived at the nearest SST and SAT station from the theme park. Their plan was to get into the theme park and try to stop Phinbella. But, they soon knew that the forest was blocked by fences. So, the SST and the SATS needed to use the front gate. When they turned on the GPS tracker, SST team chief Baljeet Rai said, 'Okay, fellas! Let's track them!' Then, they could find out where Phineas and Isabella actually was. They were at the Rollercoaster of Doom. But, when Abel was about to report, he said, 'Okay, Sir SPQR! We are now tracking...' However, when they was about to report what they have did yet to Hamilton SPQR, the communication was distracted and was unable to to communicate with the headquarter. Hamilton said, 'What's going on...'. There was the unplanned, unexpected and really unstoppable crisis happening to the team. Then, Baljeet Rai and Ahmet shouted, 'Darn!' The mission was almost failed. Back to the couple. Phineas and Isabella was having a perfect date. Isabella said, 'Oh, this is so romantic!' Phineas said, 'Well, yes... That really was good(shivering)...' However, at the headquarter, Hamilton SPQR shouted, 'Okay, then! If the mission is completely coming to a fail, then I'll do the mission!' So, Hamilton drove the Deathmobile, which is used to be a car like a batmobile, but with double scramjet engines, 4 missile launcher with 6 missiles to launch(each), two double-50mm guns, a perfect missile, cannon-proof defence system and a iPad steerer to steer the car. Hamilton was going to the theme park as fast as possible. Hamilton said, 'I'll get you, Phineas!' Part 4. The Evil Phineas ends his life Phineas and Isabella was on the vision tornado, which was the biggest ferris wheel in history. Phineas said, 'This is a really good day to spend the day at the theme park...' Then, he said while taking the ring out from his pocket-'Actually, Isabella, I have been having unexplainable feelings to you, since...'Then, the last piece of the laser from Buford's 'Disbehavior-inator'(A little bit was still going around the universe) shot Phineas, and made Phineas hate Isabella with no reason. Phineas continued, '...since we were friends, far back to kindergarten! Your face stinks, and looks more like a toady's face!' Isabella said, 'How could you say that to me! I have been loving you since kindergarten! I hate you, Phineas! Go, end your life!' However, exactly 2 minutes and 34 seconds before the case from the previous paragraph, Hamilton arrived to the theme park, meeting the chiefs. He said, 'Fellas! What actually happened?' Then, Baljeet Rai said, 'Well, this story's kinda long... Anyway, let's begin the attack!' Under the command of Hamilton SPQR, they could track Phineas and Isabella, in a ferris wheel. Before 1 minute and 23 seconds, Hamilton SPQR and the elite chief snipers(including Baljeet Rai, Ahmet and Abel) were all able to see Phineas and Isabella on a ferris wheel. Baljeet Rai said, 'Well, we need to calculate the best spot to shoot the couple,,,' Then Ahmet said, 'Baljeet, we are not used to attack the couple! We need to bring Isabella to the real cool guy!' In one second after the case, the elites could be ready to aim the greatest anti-vecihle missile named the AVM-101, or 'Terrorist', which was a greatest anti-vecihle missile made in history. However, they could launch only once in two hours. Hamilton SPQR aimed by himself. Then, he said, 'No! I can't kill Isabella. Instead, I could kill that evil Phineas! So, give me that rifle!' Hamilton got the rifle. Then, Baljeet and Ahmet shouted, 'Okay! Let's aim the gun to that evil Phineas!' Then, when Abel said, 'FIRE THE GUNS!' The guns fired directly to the evil Phineas, which was David. At the same time, Isabella knocked down David with her purse. David fell to the ground. David was completely dead. However, at the same time, one agent 'accidentally' shot the terrorist missile to Isabella's part. The car that Isabella was in exploded and she was falling to the ground! There wasn't any fireside girl troops there(they all broke up). Isabella was also about to end her life, too! However, by Hamilton Hague, Isabella could save her life. Isabella said, 'Ha... Hamilton Hague?' All the chiefs near him said, 'Hamilton SPQR?????' Isabella said, 'Hamilton Hague, how could you...' Hamilton thought, 'Uh, oh!' Isabella continued, '... How could you save my life at the same time?' Then, Isabella knocked Hamilton down and kissed him really hard. A new era has begun. The Phinbella era was destroyed. Now the Hamibella era began. 'Part 5. What Happened next? ' From the moment Hamilton saved Isabella, Isabella fell in love with Hamilton Hague. One day, Hamilton took Isabella to a special place-The Palace of Versailles, where Hamilton was about to live when he becomes the Emperor of the Western European Empire(Hamilton was also a little part of the royal family and was the prime minister). Isabella said, 'Hamilton! Why are you showing the palace?' Then, Hamilton said, 'To ask...' Hamilton knealt to the ground. Isabella said, 'But, why are you doin' this to me?' Then, Hamilton continued, 'To ask this, Isabella Garica-Shapiro, I have been loving you from the moment I saw you. I'll never cheat on you. There would be no girl that I would love more than you. Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, would you marry me and become Isabella Hague?' What would happen next? See 'Emperor Hamilton marries Isabella' to see what happens next! Have some words for mine! Category:Fanon Works